Streaming media refers to content, typically audio, video, or both, that is intended to be displayed to an end-user as it is transmitted from a content provider. Because the content is being viewed in real-time, it is important that a continuous and uninterrupted stream be provided to the user. The extent to which a user perceives an uninterrupted stream that displays uncorrupted media is referred to as the “Quality of Service”, or QOS, of the system.
A content delivery service typically evaluates its QOS by collecting network statistics and inferring, on the basis of those network statistics, the user's perception of a media stream. These network statistics include such quantities as packet loss and latency that are independent on the nature of the content. The resulting evaluation of QOS is thus content-independent.